<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Nothing by becca_dunbar_raeken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768776">It's Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken'>becca_dunbar_raeken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thiam One Shots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff, Comforting Theo Raeken, Cute Liam Dunbar, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Theo Raeken, Guilt, Guilty Liam Dunbar, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt/Comfort, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, Liam Dunbar is a Mess, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Panic Attack, Protective Theo Raeken, Self-Defense, Self-Inflicted Wounds, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is a Softie, mentions of killing, suppressed memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam can't stay in control until Theo finds out what is really going on with him.</p><p> </p><p>TW: self-inflicted wounds (self-harm-trigger warning), panic attack, mentions of killing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thiam One Shots [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s nothing,” Liam glared at Theo.</p><p>“Nothing? Then that’s why you just stabbed your chicken as if it was still alive,” Theo questioned him.</p><p>“I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“Liam Dunbar, not hungry? Especially since I just picked you up from practice.”</p><p>“Your point?” </p><p>“You reek of anxiety; what is going on with you? Failed another test, some kid outshot you a practice, you got into a fight with someone?”</p><p>“No, I lost control.”</p><p>“What happened?” Theo looked at him now more concerned.</p><p>“I don’t know; I haven’t lost control in a while. I was on the field, and I scored a goal. It was fine, but then I felt my claws go through my gloves. Nolan said I looked at him, and my eyes were yellow. I just ran into the locker room; Corey and Nolan followed, but I couldn’t turn back. I clawed myself to stop from tearing them apart. I blacked out for a minute then I woke up, and I was turned back. I don’t know what would have happened if I didn’t. They were just staring at me, unsure of what to do.”</p><p>“Liam, your eyes,” Theo quickly grabbed his hand.</p><p>Liam shook his head, as his eyes returned to blue, luckily his parents weren’t home.</p><p>“What is happening to me?” Liam looked at Theo; the chimera was his anchor. Usually, he could calm him down instantly.</p><p>“Nothing else is going on with you?” Theo stared into his eyes. He slid up the beta’s sleeves, seeing the claw marks not healing at all. </p><p>“I tell you everything.”</p><p>“Apparently, something is bothering you; why aren’t your arms healing?”</p><p>“Maybe it’s some supernatural force?”</p><p>“Li, I’m not freaking out, Corey was okay; I haven’t heard anyone else have any weird werewolf freak outs. It’s just you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Liam mumbled.</p><p>“I’m trying to help you; I know you more than anyone, but I can’t read your mind.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Liam had tears forming in his eyes.</p><p>“Hey, come here,” Theo wrapped his arms around him, “you’re shaking.”</p><p>“Something isn’t right,” Liam’s breathing was rapid.</p><p>“Breath, Little Wolf,” Theo held his tighter.</p><p>“I—I,” Liam struggled to speak out. His claws emerged digging into his hands again; he was trying to fight back his fangs. Theo kissed his lips, trying to bring him out of his panic attack. It was enough to distract him as Liam’s eyes returned to blue at the touch of his soft lips. He was still shaking though as he collapsed in the chimera’s arms. Liam laid into Theo’s chest for a few minutes until Theo realized what was really bothering the beta. It wasn’t fear, anger, or stress; it was guilt.</p><p>“Liam, you need to stop thinking about that; there wasn’t anything you could do.”</p><p>Liam finally looked up at him, realizing the chimera was right. He was suppressing something.</p><p>“She was dead; I heard her scream. I couldn’t get there fast enough.”</p><p>“You killed the wendigo that killed her.”</p><p>“I killed a person,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“What color are your eyes?” </p><p>“Yellow.”</p><p>“Exactly, it wasn’t an innocent kill. You saved my life, and you know that,” Theo looked at him, “it would have killed me; It was ripping at my throat.”</p><p>“I know,” Liam nodded, “I would do anything for you.”</p><p>“Liam, that was three weeks ago; you can’t blame yourself. You did what you had to do. You’re going to hurt yourself or someone else if you don’t stop it.”</p><p>Liam was crying into the chimera’s shirt. Theo was getting better at taking care of him, but being comforting was still a skill he was trying to work on. Theo picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. Liam just laid within his arms for a while until he finally looked up at him.</p><p>“Are you okay now?”</p><p>Liam nodded, “I thought I was over it. I guess I was just trying to ignore it.”</p><p>Theo rubbed his back, “you’re a good person, Liam; you can’t let one accident define you.”</p><p>“Thank you for staying with me,” Liam looked into Theo’s eyes.</p><p>“I’m not ever leaving you; “I love you, Little Wolf.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>